


Exceeded Expectations IX Jotunn

by xxxRIPLEYxxx



Series: Exceeded Expectations [9]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Marvel Cinematic Universe RPF, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Anal Sex, BDSM, Dom Tom Hiddleston, Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, Frostpudding, Jotunn Loki (Marvel), M/M, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Rough Sex, Smut, Sub Loki (Marvel), Tom surprises himself
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-21
Updated: 2019-06-21
Packaged: 2020-05-15 21:57:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,761
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19304626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xxxRIPLEYxxx/pseuds/xxxRIPLEYxxx
Summary: Tom finally wins the right to Jotunn Loki, but can Loki truly give up control?





	Exceeded Expectations IX Jotunn

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoy the switch. Loki may or may not have. 😏

Tom looked down in shock at his practice blade and again at the yellow line on the blue skin of Loki’s left biceps muscle. It was small, but it was there—a one-inch-long mark. After three months of three-times-a-week practice sessions with the dagger, he’d finally done it. He’d earned the right to the Jotunn.

Loki tossed his head back and laughed as he ran hands through sweaty hair and pushed it all behind him.

“Well done. I did not expect that for another month or more.”

He inhaled deeply, taking in all the arousing scents of sweat, testosterone, and pheromones that were even more noticeable in his Jotunn form. He dropped to his knees in front of Tom—haunches on heels, head bowed, palms on thighs, red eyes looking up from under brows.

“I am yours to command, Thomas.”

From the first day of this challenge, Tom had intended a little surprise of his own with what he’d learned about pleasure and pain and control when this day came. Looking down at his blue-skinned, black-haired god with the red eyes and patterns on his skin, he was glad he was ready. So ready.

He removed his collar, which he had taken to wearing during training sessions in anticipation of this day, and latched it around Loki’s neck. The gold of the collar shone brightly against the ice-blue skin and Tom wondered if he had ever worn anyone’s collar. He was sure many had worn Loki’s.

“How does that feel?” He asked, rhetorically, with a wink. “Don’t move.”

Tom walked to a corner where several equipment storage lockers lined the wall and removed a box, which he brought back with him. He fished into it and held up a chain mail cock cage almost identical to the one Loki had used on him.

“Ha. Aren’t you the clever one?” Loki asked, chuckling.

“Stand up.” He fitted it on the god with ease, smiling confidently. “I practiced on myself a few times.” He stood back to admire it.

“How perfect is this, you wearing your own collar? And, I’ve waited a long time to say this.” He paused and took a breath.

“Kneel.”

And, Loki did.

Tom pushed his workout pants lower on his hips and took hold of his dick, stroking it himself. He crooked a finger at the god to come closer and ran his hand through the thick, black hair, pulling a handful toward him until his tip was touching soft blue lips. Loki gripped the shaft with one hand and put the head in his mouth; Tom’s scent and taste were already enough to make him aware of the chains.

“No. No hands. Mouth only.”

A little shiver shot through Loki’s core from Tom’s tone of voice and he felt the sting of the chains as blood tried to flow in and couldn’t. He moaned quietly, almost inaudibly, but Tom felt it.

“Is there a problem, Jotunn?” He asked mildly.

Loki pulled back and answered “No. I’m fine,” with a faint smile.

“I didn’t tell you to stop, did I?”

Loki took it back in his mouth. Tom fisted another handful of hair and thrust hard enough to hit the back of the god’s throat. The red eyes were turning brighter red and faint choking sounds were coming out now as he slammed himself brutally farther in with every stroke. He made certain it was hard for Loki to breathe, only pulling out every third stroke to allow air in or out. But, he knew the god would never show it if it distressed him.

“How’s that chain mail feeling now, my God of Mischief?” He asked, pulling out to let Loki catch his breath.

“I can handle it, human.”

“Always in control, even when you’re not. We’ll see about that.”

He walked over to the pull-up bar and patted it.

“As promised. Would you rather tie yourself here with your magic or have me do it?”

“Me.”

“Ha.Of course, you would, but that’s not going to happen. Come here and give me your hands.”

He wrapped coils of rope around each wrist and tied Loki securely to the bar low enough that he was able to stand, but his arms were pulled over his head and out to the sides. He tied each ankle to the side bars, so Loki’s legs were spread wide apart. He was in four-point lockdown, with every part of him exposed. And, he looked magnificent, just as Tom had imagined, making his own erection more substantial.

He ran his hands slowly, lovingly, over the god’s body, caressing every perfectly cut muscle, every scar, every square inch of flawless blue skin. He kissed and sucked the slender neck, felt the thrum of the jugular pulse quicken, and placed soft bites on nipples and chest. He traced the geometric lines with his fingers. They were raised slightly, feeling a bit like scars themselves, but smoother; more sensual.

He ran his fingertips slowly up the insides of Loki’s thighs, stopping at the loop of chain that anchored the cock sheath around his balls like a ring. It made them feel so full and heavy. He knelt down to lick and suck them the way he knew the god loved. The way he knew would help break down control.

Loki’s head tilted back, he moaned softly, and his eyes closed as Tom’s hands and lips glided over him. His cock was straining more than a little against the chains and it was starting to ache. He sank hard into the ropes.

It got worse when teeth clamped onto his neck right above his collarbone. He loved Tom’s little bites, but the harder ones usually brought an instant erection. In his Jotunn form, it was enough to cloud his mind with lust a little. A second time, and his hands pulled at the ropes almost involuntary. Another to the muscle of his inner thigh at the groin, and he felt his irises start to darken and heat up as if he were staring too long into a fire. It had been a long time since he’d let that happen, but he made no effort to stop it now.

“Mmm... gods...Thomas...that’s so _good_.”

“You feel and smell everything more sharply in this form, don’t you?” Tom asked.

“Yes. More ... primal, too.”

Tom went back into his box and produced a ridged rubber dildo and a bottle of lube. He was behind Loki, so the god couldn’t see what he was doing as he lubed up the toy. He put some in his hand and palmed Loki’s length, feeling how tight the cage was. He inserted a finger in his opening to lube him and pushed the toy up against it.

“This is probably going to hurt.”

“I’m counting on it.”

Loki groaned and inhaled sharply as the rubber pushed into him and the ridges slid against him. His cock was trying hard to swell, but he refused to beg for mercy, so he went the opposite direction instead.

“Deeper,” he said. “Harder. Make it hurt.”

“Did you forget again who’s in charge right now?”

He removed the toy and stepped back, waiting a couple of minutes before speaking. He stood directly behind Loki because it seemed to cause him a little anxiety when Tom was out of sight. The red eyes flickered sideways, looking for him. Another nick in the armor.

“I think I’ll just let you hang there until you stop giving orders. I can't think of a worse punishment for you than boredom, and I can do this all day. Can you give yourself over to me or not?”

Loki hesitated.

“I...think so, yes. Please don’t stop.”

Tom was far better at this than Loki ever expected, and the role reversal was pushing his envelope pretty hard. He thrived on the chaos of other people's emotions, but power over his own wasn’t something he’d lightly surrender, even to Tom.

Right now, he knew he couldn’t go much longer without needing release from the cage, so he willed his dick to go completely soft and it gave him some partial momentary relief. That is, until the dildo pushed back into him and he had to choke back a scream as it hit his prostate perfectly.

“ _Enough...please,_ Thomas, enough...take it off.” He could barely keep his voice steady.

“Are you begging me to remove the cage?”

“Yes...I’m begging you... _please_.”

Tom reached a hand between the blue thighs and released the latch. Loki heaved a sigh of relief and blood flowed into him, allowing him a full erection, although there were many small abrasions on the shaft and head where the chains had cut him. Tom didn’t give him any time to think about that, though, and began fucking him with the dildo again. The ridges slid across his prostate repeatedly until his legs were shaking and he was holding half his weight with his arms. Tom knew exactly what he was doing, and intended to bring Loki not quite to the edge, but close. The god was covered with a sheen of sweat, partially because his Jotunn mind was having a hard time coping with the rush of sensations. But, it was also also partially from fear of losing control, until he realized that he had somehow already given it up to Tom.

To his surprise, Loki found he was ok with it, because he trusted Tom more than anyone else in the Nine Realms. He could let go if he wanted to. If he really wanted to.

Tom reached a hand around Loki’s waist and wrapped it around his shaft. It was hot and hard and thick now and Tom ran his thumb over the head and tip, using the drops of pre-come to smooth across the tender skin. It was so sensitive that Loki groaned and his knees nearly buckled at the touch. He was really pulling at his ropes now, hard enough that they were threatening to break, and Tom knew he could do it whenever he wanted. His eyes were dark blood-red and starting to dart around the room trying to find Tom, whose voice came from behind him again in a throaty whisper.

“Now I know how you feel when you see me helpless and wanting you so badly. God, I am so hard right now. You make me want you even more like this, when you’re actually vulnerable. If you break those ropes, though, everything stops. You agreed to my rules, remember?”

Being in the position of submissive as a Jotunn was unfamiliar territory to Loki, and he was obviously struggling with it.

“Yes...all right...I won’t break them. Your rules. But, _please_...”

“I don’t need to tell you not to come without permission, do I?”

“No... I know... Thomas... _please_...”

“Please what? What is it you want, my Jotunn god?”

“I want... _you_...to fuck me. Not a piece of rubber.”

“But, this rubber toy is harder than I can ever be. Are you certain you want just me?”

“Yes... just you. Please, Thomas. I want... _you_...inside me.”

“Mmm. I really wanted to hear you say that, and it didn’t take as long as I thought it might. On your back, then.”

He removed the dildo and tugged on the slipknots anchoring each ankle, then wrist. He pointed to the rubber mat. Loki complied without argument.

“Say it again for me.”

 _“Please...fuck me, Thomas._ I want you. Only you.”

“I know how difficult this is for you, to beg and not command. I appreciate how good you’re being.”

Tom stepped out of his pants and stood over the god, whose red eyes pled more expressively than his voice ever could. He’d never wanted Loki more than he did at this moment, since that first time when the god had essentially ordered him to fuck him. Loki had been the one in control then, as always.

“Ah, Loki, my gorgeous blue god. You should see what you look like from up here, wanting, needing your little human so badly. Your eyes following me, begging me to fuck you. Let me feel your mouth on me one more time, and I’ll give you what you need.”

His own erection was almost unbearably hard and hot, too. Watching Loki lick his pre-cum and then suck the whole thing into his mouth took every gram of self-control he had. He inhaled and counted to ten.

“All right, make me slick for you. I really want to fuck you now.”

Loki worked his hand up and down a few times, until Tom’s cock was coated with his lube. He pushed the god backwards flat on his back again, positioning himself between his knees, lips on Loki’s cheek. He could actually feel the heat from those burning eyes and they were going darker red. Loki was letting the Jotunn take over and Tom didn’t know if that was good or bad. More _primal_ , he’d said.

“Legs on my shoulders.”

He looked straight into the dark embers and pressed his tip hard against the god’s entrance. He was a little surprised at how much he was enjoying this.

“I have no intention of being gentle with you, Jotunn. Quite the opposite. No mercy.”

“I know...yes...no mercy.”

He thrust as hard as he could, violent, all the way, leaning forward and forcing the god’s knees back to his own shoulders. Loki screamed an unfamiliar guttural noise and Tom thrust again, deeper. He leaned in farther for a kiss, the angle and his weight driving him even deeper. His hand squeezed in between them and wrapped around the god’s impossibly hard cock. Impossibly hard as it always was for him. Loki barely noticed the sting from the sweat on Tom’s hand to all the little cuts and abrasions. He pushed into the thrusts, his breath hot and ragged and coming in grunts and moans, fingers digging into Tom’s shoulders hard enough to bruise.

He ignored the pain and his hand stroked in rhythm as Loki’s eyes burned deeper red. He’d never seen them like that—the color of red wine. Unfocused, glazed, his mind finally letting go and embracing the primal as Tom pounded into him again and again, thick and relentless. There was not even a pretense of control now.

“ _Ahh... Thomas...I...please...I.._.”

“You what? You want to come?”

Loki could only nod.

“Do it. I want to see you come now. For me.”

Sweat rolled off his chest and face, his eyes squeezed shut, hips angling as far as they could go onto Tom’s cock. Three more strokes and a fountain of warm liquid spurted all over Tom’s hand, Loki’s abdomen, his chest, and his face. He was gasping as he tried to choke out words.

“ _Thomas_...” but his voice was as lost to him in that moment as his mind. There was nothing but blinding red light and Tom.

Tom yanked Loki’s hips brutally onto him again. So tight, so hot, so slick, his god. He didn’t even know how he’d held out this long. He was deep and he came hard and long and knew Loki would feel the ache tomorrow, just as he’d wanted. Just as he needed.

Tom tasted the cum on Loki’s lips and cheeks, warm and salty, and he kissed it all away.

He fell onto the god’s chest, panting, heart racing; sweat and cum and lube everywhere. The wine-red eyes cooled and faded back to their normal brightness as Loki’s mind slowly returned.

That took a few minutes, and they just lay there together, breathing, listening to their own heartbeats slow. Tom finally spoke.

"I was a little worried when I saw your eyes start to change color and I actually felt the heat. I didn’t know that could happen. You'd said 'primal,’ and I didn't know if you were turning the reins over to me or if the Jotunn was going to lose it and kill me."

He hoped it sounded like he was joking.

"I guess we had to find out, didn't we? I've never put the Jotunn part of me to that kind of test before." Loki laughed, and then softened into a smile.

“Do you need me to say the words, Thomas? I will.”

“No, Loki. I know you love me. And, I will never worship any god but you. You know that.”

He smiled, smoothing back the sweat-soaked black hair, Loki’s arm pulling him tight against him, as it always did.


End file.
